


Greens & Blues

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: He’d bought the thong on a whim. Strolling through some German department store, the flash of lime green had caught his eye. He thought it was a cute, spontaneous, new relationship kind of thing. He hadn’t factored in that Justin might thereforewearthe garment. And that he might thereforeseeJustin wearing the garment.Chris buys Justin a gift on a whim, thinking nothing of it. But Justin has been thinking and most of his thoughts seem to involve Chris suffering.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Justin Morrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Greens & Blues

Chris locks his phone again. He’s sat alone and in silence on the end of Justin’s hotel bed, toes curled in the carpet, waiting. Justin had given him his keycard and told Chris to go up without him; he just needed to check in with his tech about something on his pedal board. Chris isn’t sure if that's true or Justin just wants him to suffer.

He’d bought the thong on a whim. Strolling through some German department store, the flash of lime green had caught his eye. He thought it was a cute, spontaneous, new relationship kind of thing. He hadn’t factored in that Justin might therefore _wear_ the garment. And that he might therefore _see_ Justin wearing the garment.

He guessed it was expensive from the box they’d wrapped it up in (the sales clerk assuring him his girlfriend would love it until he'd politely corrected them), but his Dollar to Euro conversion is patchy at best. Justin had accepted it with a bemused smile, eyebrow slightly raised, and hadn’t mentioned it again until today. When he’d sent Chris a picture.

Chris hadn't hesitated in opening it. They’d just finished soundcheck and everyone was yawning and coiling cables and chatting about where they were going to go to eat. It was of Justin, glancing over his shoulder, reflected in the venue’s bathroom mirror. But his faded black jeans were pushed down around his thighs and the thong was pulled up high on his hips so the tiny Y of bright material cut him just perfectly, highlighting the almost illegally pretty curve of his ass. Chris stared at it for nearly a full minute trying to process what he was seeing, distantly feeling a jolt of pure adrenaline shoot into his gut. He’d stuck his phone in his pocket with a shaking hand looking around wildly for Justin, only to see him emerging casually from the corridor to the bathroom. When his eyes met Chris’ he smirked.

Justin had then gone on to somehow avoid him all though dinner, and had managed to get them placed at opposite ends of the group for the meet and greets. Chris’ phone had buzzed again while they were getting ready and, although he was prepared this time, he nearly dropped it when he actually saw the picture. A frontal view this time. Justin’s cock, half-erect and barely contained by the lacy, lurid green fabric. Chris had swallowed, cutting a look at Justin who was suddenly very focused on evening out his eyebrows.

So Chris couldn't get a hand on him until they were on stage, hot under the lights, catching Justin around the neck as he screamed the chorus; feeling the thrum from his bass right down the length of their bodies. It wasn’t nearly enough.

By the time their set was over all he wanted to do was drag Justin onto the nearest flat surface… or the hotel, which happened to be just across the street. But backstage Justin had apparently been feeling merciful, coming over to him smiling and telling him good show, and handing his keycard over with a kiss on Chris’ cheek saying he’d be right up.

That had to have been at least an hour ago. Chris checks his phone again. _Okay. So it had been more like seven minutes._ He groans, flopping back on the bed. There’s a knock at the door.

Chris jerks himself up, crossing the half dozen steps to the door in record time.

‘Hey,’ Justin says as Chris lets him in, then he grins eyes flicking over him: ‘I thought you might be wearing a little less.’ Chris blinks at him. He’s still completely dressed apart from his shoes.

‘You wanna fix that?’ Justin suggests softly and Chris nods, pulling his sweater over his head. They both undress quickly, feverish now, until Chris is naked and Justin is wearing nothing but the offending underwear. Chris sits on the bed, shuffling back when Justin kneels on the mattress as well. Justin crawls forward until he’s astride Chris’ thighs, still knelt up so they’re barely touching.

Justin smirks down at him, his hair’s kind of flopped forward and he’s got both his hands resting lightly on his legs. As Chris watches he raises one hand and slips a fingertip under his waistband and out through the leg hole, lifting the fabric off his skin a little. All Chris can hear is their breathing and the blood pounding in his ears.

‘Did you really wear that the whole show?’ he murmurs, eyes on his fingers as Justin begins to slowly rub his fingertip back and forth on his skin.

‘Maybe,’ Justin says, circling his hips in the empty air above Chris, ‘—were you thinking about it?’

‘Of course I fucking was,’ Chris says tightly, as Justin lets his hips rock a little but still barely touching him.

‘Yeah?’ Justin says, arching his back and smoothing his hair back, casually posing. The movement pulls the muscles in his stomach and arms taut and Chris wants to sink his teeth into them. ‘I was thinking about it too, baby,’ Justin continues, ‘—thinking about letting you fuck me in it.’

Chris groans, hand coming up to pull him closer. Chris’ hand goes up to his shoulder to bring Justin down to his lips for a kiss. Justin moans into his mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth and digging in for a moment before he pulls back.

Chris sucks the sore spot on his lip as he slides both hands up Justin’s thigh letting his fingers slip under the seam, feeling the skin over Justin’s hip bones underneath. _Fuck, he looks fantastic._

‘Let me up,’ Chris says. Justin arches an eyebrow but does back up and off him, flopping down on the bed, propped up on an elbow. Chris stands and gestures for Justin.

‘Lube’s in my backpack,’ Justin says, getting himself settled on his knees, lent down on his forearms so his ass is stuck up in the air. _Presumptuous_ , but still Chris just has to take a moment to groan in deepest appreciation and squeeze a handprint into each cheek. Justin laughs, slightly muffled where his face is pressed to the mattress.

Chris goes for the lube, stumbling back to the bed. His dick is throbbing so hard from the hands-free lap dance Justin had just given him it’s almost difficult to walk. He drops the tube on the mattress and slides a finger under the strip of fabric between Justin’s cheeks pulling it aside so he can look at him. Justin shifts a little. Chris hums letting a dry thumb stroke over his hole to feel it twitch. Justin huffs out a breath.

Chris keeps the fabric trapped out of the way and puts a hand on either of Justin’s cheeks to spread him open. Then he lowers his mouth and gives him a long lick. Justin yelps, arching back so forcefully Chris has to rock back on his heels.

‘ _Fucking hell_ , Chris,’ he gasps out as Chris chuckles.

‘Sorry,’ Chris says, unrepentant, giving him another squeeze.

‘I didn’t say stop,’ Justin mutters, twisting to glance at Chris over his shoulder. Chris laughs and bends to put his mouth on him again. Justin sighs out a breath as Chris allows his tongue to trace over his delicate skin. His skin’s hot and smooth. Chris licks over his hole, feeling the muscle contract as he presses his tongue against it. Justin’s moaning, low in his chest, hips ticking back as Chris slowly works him with his tongue. Chris gives him a long lick, from behind his balls to the base of his spine and straightens.

Justin’s panting, cheek pressed against the mattress, eyes glassy when they meet Chris’.

‘J? You still with me?’ Chris asks, following with his thumb the wet stripe his tongue had made.

‘Yeah, I’m with you,’ Justin says, smirking as he pushes his hips back into Chris’ hand. ‘So— are you going fuck me or what?’

Chris grins, exhaling and tracing a finger over Justin’s hole letting only the very tip dip in. Justin groans, twitching back more and Chris moans softly. It’s almost unbearable to watch him like this; writhing, with his bare skin all flushed and slick with Chris’ saliva.

Chris slides a hand between his spread thighs to feel his cock, still barely contained by the V of material. Justin arches down into the touch, gasping. Chris squeezes as he slides the longest finger from his other hand easily into Justin’s spit-slick hole.

Justin hisses through his teeth and Chris can see his hands fist on the quilt above him. The thin strip of fabric from the thong had snapped back into place as soon as he let it go so he can feel the seam rubbing against his fingers as he works another into Justin; knowing he must be able to feel it too, rough against his sensitive skin.

Still rocking his hand, Chris reaches for the lube, flipping the cap one-handed and squirting it onto his fingers and Justin’s skin making him squeak from the cold. Chris chuckles, enjoying the easier glide of his fingers as he adds another. He has to hold Justin’s hip with his other hand to keep him in place. Justin’s panting into the mattress, spine curved, the muscles in his shoulders bunched up deliciously. It’s too tempting. Chris bends, sinking his teeth into space where Justin's shoulder curves upwards into his neck. He can feel Justin’s body contract with pleasure and bites again, leaving a purplish suck-mark when he straightens up.

‘ _Chris_ ,’ Justin mumbles, voice catching for the first time. Chris smirks and withdraws his hand. He grabs the lube again. He takes hold of his cock from where it’s hanging, practically pulsing, between thighs. Justin lets out a gushing breath when he feels Chris pressing into his body.

‘Okay?’ he says, swallowing and forcing himself to stop moving.

‘Yeah,’ Justin says, ‘—it feels _good_.’

‘ _Ditto_ ,’ Chris says and he can feel Justin’s chuckle right through his body. _Fuck._ He lets his head drop back as he slides deeper until Justin’s hips are fitted up against his. He takes a breath, taking in the expanse of Justin’s back, his eyes move down to where the thong is still cutting across his hips. The contrast of the bright material against Justin’s flushed skin is making his pulse kick as he palms fit in the fold of Justin’s hips, thumbs hooking under the waistband.

As Chris starts to roll his hips he can feel the friction of the fabric against the base of his cock, sharpening his awareness of every inch of his skin. Justin grunts, shifting, spreading his legs a little more. The movement makes Chris’ gut twist tight. He digs his nails into Justin’s hips as he tries to get himself back under control.

Justin’s moaning, pushing back into his thrusts as Chris increases his pace.

' _Chris_ —’ he gasps again and Chris knows what he wants.

He grabs Justin’s upper thigh, fingers digging in enough to turn his flesh white, fucking into him as Justin pushes back with all his strength hand tight on his wrist. Chris can feel the muscles in his legs taut as Justin gives him back as much as Chris can give him.

Chris pants, knowing Justin must be able to feel it across his back. He’s hot and he can feel his skin sticking to Justin’s everywhere they’re touching. He’s getting close. Justin’s hips are jerking in counterpoint to his and it’s sending jolt after jolt of pleasure up his spine until he can hardly keep himself upright.

He takes breath, reaching between Justin’s thighs. Chris palms his cock through the fabric and Justin makes a choked noise. Chris can feel his body clamp in reaction to the sudden pressure. _Fuck._ Chris grunts, panting. He pulls at the fabric clumsily, he can hear a seam crack but he doesn’t care he needs to get a hand on Justin’s cock now. Chris takes hold of him, stroking him roughly, awkward with the fabric but it’s enough. Justin’s moaning and squirming, and then he’s scrabbling at the back of Chris’ hand, fingers clawed into Chris’ thigh as he goes completely rigid letting out a raw sob. Chris can feel Justin come, hot over his fist and onto the thin fabric.

He kisses Justin’s neck, arms wrapped tight around his waist and chest to keep him close as Chris gives a half dozen sloppy thrusts before he comes deep in his body.

Chris exhales, as the blunt intensity of the orgasm abates. He forces himself to move before he can collapse heavily on Justin. He withdraws and drops onto his back beside the other on the mattress. There's a sore spot near the base of his cock where he's rubbed himself raw. He closes his eyes. He can hear Justin panting beside him and when he opens his eyes again Justin’s looking at him, half smiling. And Chris feels a warmth that’s nothing to do with sex coiling up in his chest.

‘Fuckin’ tease,’ he mutters, reaching to run his knuckles under Justin’s jaw, making him snort.

‘ _You_ brought it,’ he says, rolling onto his back to finally wriggle the thong off. ‘—and you ripped it,’ he adds, sitting up to peer at the side seam that was now hanging by a thread.

‘Worth it,’ Chris says. Justin snorts again, throwing the ruined thong vaguely towards his bag and lying back down beside Chris.

‘So… is there anything else you’d like me to model for you?’ Justin casually asks the ceiling and when Chris realises what he’s said (through his post-orgasm daze) turning his head to stare at him, Justin just smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, watching the video for _The Nature of Beast_ while writing this like... I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me.
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
